


you're my right hand (you're my go to)

by loveontherocks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveontherocks/pseuds/loveontherocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my right hand (you're my go to)

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless payneton smut :)
> 
> Title from Drake's "Right Hand".
> 
> This is all fake I don't own anything please don't show this to anyone, thanks.

The blaring of the alarm clock is what wakes him up. Cocooned in the warmth of Jordan's arms makes him want to stay in bed all day, but the second he opens his eyes, his body thrums with that alert wakefulness that he's never managed to shake; if he stays in bed, he'll only end up waking Jordan, and Jordan can use a few extra hours of sleep after how late practice ran the night before.  

It's brand new, sleeping in the same bed every night with the man he loves. Jordan came home, still thrumming with that energy that football practice fills him with, and even though Liam had been sleeping, he wasn't bothered when Jordan climbed into bed, every bit as naked as Liam loves, and spread Liam open with the width of his body between Liam's thighs, slipping inside him after quiet minutes of dutiful preparation. It's always good with Jordan, always good like this, in a daze, caught between sleep and awake, thriving off the purity of Jordan's energy as their hips undulate a rhythm only Liam can say he's acquainted with.

The shower is warm enough that Liam feels like he could sleep standing up; their late night tryst and his lack of sleep burns through his veins. Liam leans against the shower walls, the cold of the tiles against the palms of his hands. He doesn't expect it, but by now he should, when Liam hears the sound of the shower curtain rustle, a warm body pressed against his back, the heat of a hard cock nudging against the swell of his ass. He doesn't say anything, just lets Jordan hold him for a moment, the heat between them simmering in Liam's blood, making his heart sing a rhythm only Jordan could coax from him.

"Why aren't you still in bed with me?" Jordan's voice is rough, but still still drips that sultry cadence it always does.

It takes a moment for Liam to remember why he isn't in the warmth of their sex scented sheets, why he isn't fitted and pressed against Jordan's chest, trading good morning kisses instead of the sips of coffee he knows will come shortly.

"Class," Liam mumbles, letting the word slur from his lips as Jordan presses his hips hard against Liam's ass, grinding into him.

"Could just skip. You've been so good, haven't missed a single one, and this is my first day off in what feels like years. Come back to bed with me?" Jordan asks, and when it's presented like this, the question, with naked skin on naked skin, a worthwhile promise to be loved by his lover, it's difficult to turn down. They don't see each other often as it is, and they moved in together so they could spend more time with each other, but responsibilities are just that, and Liam likes to think he's got his life in order. And yet, when Jordan groans against the nape of his neck, like he knows Liam's going to tell him no, Liam can't shake the feeling that bed is the only place he's meant to be. His bones are weary, exhausted, and Jordan's here, and he isn't usually, and underneath the hot spray of water, the sizzling steam of their shower, he can't deny Jordan, can't deny himself.

"Can't," Liam says, anyway, even though he knows he's lying, and Jordan knows too, with that chuckle he sounds off, echoing in Liam's ears.

"One class, babe. It won't kill you," Jordan pleads and he's right, it won't kill Liam, won't set him back much, and Liam's so ready to shut off the shower spray and let Jordan have him whichever way he wants; in bed with the sheets at their feet and Jordan's body draped along his back and Liam's thighs straining, shaking as Jordan drives his cock deep; on the couch, where Jordan will sit back and watch Liam ride him, sloppy and messy, as he sinks down over Jordan's lap, taking him in and squeezing around him; in the kitchen over the counter, where Liam's fingertips will grapple over the smooth marble surface and Jordan's hips will smack into his ass and the sound will echo off the kitchen walls; on the floor in the hallway, like the one time they stumbled and fell and decided it was a good place as any, for dirty grinding and stolen kisses, a scrape of fingernails down Jordan's back.

Liam thinks for a moment, like he's going to say no again, but Jordan's fingers are at his hole, circling but not pressing in; it won't take much for Jordan to slip inside, he's still so loose from last night, easy for Jordan to take, for him to slide all the way in until he can't anymore and Liam's up on the tips of his toes like he can make Jordan slide his way in deeper.

"Okay," is what Liam really says, and the water is going cold, but it isn't uncomfortable yet, not with Jordan's heat on his back, against his thighs, fingers slipping in so easily, just a tease of what he knows will follow.

There isn't a feeling Liam's ever known that could surpass this; Liam being filled with Jordan's cock, pushed up against the tiled walls of their shower. There isn't anything like the initial moment, the start, except maybe the end, right before Liam's coming undone, but this right here, the moment Jordan slides in bare, just the thick of his cock inside of Liam, the breath that punches out from Liam's lungs, the whiny moan he makes, the solidity of Jordan's hands on his hips, one hand coming around to sit low on his stomach; there isn't anything like it. It should be old now, Liam should be used to it, but how can he be, when his heart thumps wild and his eyes flutter closed and he's so full with Jordan inside of him, with Jordan's possessive hands holding him close as he fucks his hips into Liam's body?

Liam can't do anything but keep his hands braced on the wall, let Jordan make him feel like this; skin too tight, body jolting with the cants of Jordan's hips, with the dull smack of their bodies colliding, the soft press of Jordan's mouth at the nape of his neck, over his shoulder, marking, always marking. Liam knows, deep in his soul, that he isn't ever going to be anyone's but Jordan's, not like this, when the love they make, even gentle like now, always makes him burn so bright, makes him feel good, makes him feel at home. They could be anywhere in the world, with Jordan's body like this, stroking deep, slow, like they're going to stand there for hours, well. They could be anywhere in the world and Liam's knows he'll be home. 

"Come back to bed with me," Jordan says, and he pulls out, leaving Liam with that empty feeling in his gut, clenching around nothing as Jordan leaves the shower all together and there's a moment where Liam might finish his shower out of spite, go to class and let Jordan sulk in the loneliness of their bed. But Liam's too strung out, has that feeling settling behind his navel, pooling in his balls; he needs Jordan, his cock, his body, his hands, his mouth and those tiny whispers of over emotional declarations of love in his ears. He needs it.

He cuts the spray of the water, towels off. He's so hard, so hot, doesn't even spare a glance at the mirror, just walks into the bedroom where Jordan's lying on the bed, big hand wrapped around his thick cock, like Liam might actually leave him to finish himself off.

Crossing the room, Liam reaches the bed, feels Jordan's eyes rippling over his naked skin. Jordan doesn't move, not really, so Liam crawls onto Jordan's lap to sit his ass on the tops of Jordan's thighs.

"Is this what you want?" Liam asks, his voice still burdened with sleepiness, raw in his throat. Liam moves Jordan's hands, takes them both in his own and presses them into the mattress. Jordan nods.

"Want you. Your body. Some breakfast afterwards. Then I'll take you to bed again, fuck you 'til the sun sets, 'til you're shaking from it." Jordan's voice is certain, arrogant, and Liam whimpers because he wants it, just that, all that. A utopia so fine Liam's not sure this is real, having the best sex of his life with a man who's skin is as dark as his eyes, softest at the back of his thighs, between his legs, over the strong column on his neck, where the bite of Liam's teeth could ruin him.

Jordan's body is amazing, thick like a man should be, with muscles corded in his arms and thighs, strength in his hips, in his hands so big they cover the expanse of Liam's throat when he's lying back against the pillows begging for breath, for release, but Jordan is relentless.  
Liam drags his hips over Jordan's, slicking their cocks with the precome they're both leaking; there's a moan that bubbles from Liam's throat and spills from his mouth, echoed by the deep baritone of Jordan's groan.

It's just that for a few moments, where Liam cants his hips and grinds their dicks against the hard planes of Jordan's belly. And then he takes one hand and Jordan's quick to grip his free hand against Liam's hip. He's gorgeous like this, Jordan is, with the anticipation riding him as Liam grips Jordan's cock and positions it just so, the leaking tip against Liam's hole and Liam sinks down, slowly, makes a home against the tops of Jordan's thighs. Liam's legs are already shaking, and he's so hard, already aching to come. But he's good, makes a slow rhythm ripple from the movement of his hips, holding Jordan down into the bed and using him, just fucking down onto Jordan's cock like he doesn't know how to do anything else but this, take cock, take Jordan. Not that he wants to do anything else but feel Jordan inside of him, slow stroking that leaves Liam breathless, a saccharine heat inside his belly, the drum line of his heart. Looking down at Jordan, he finds Jordan's eyes already focused on him, his gaze dark and exhilarating, like he can see right through Liam, into the shell of his soul where all his emotions flutter. It makes Liam's belly swoop and he can't help but fuck his hips down a little harder, ride Jordan a little faster; Jordan has a lot more strength than Liam does, so Liam isn't surprised when Jordan overpowers him, forces Liam to let him go, and then--

Liam's draped over Jordan's chest, and Jordan's fucking his hips up into Liam. Jordan's arms wind around Liam's waist and Liam can't breathe, not like this, when the sound of their fucking resonates off the walls and the bed squeaks and Liam can't hold back the noises coming out of his throat and there's the slick sound of Jordan's cock driving in and out of him. It won't take much for Jordan to coax the orgasm out of him, won't take much for Liam to crumble and fall apart on Jordan's chest like this.

"Yes, Jordan, right there, don't stop, please don't stop," Liam rambles and he shifts just slightly, just a little bit, cause he has to get a hand around himself, but Jordan smacks his hand away.

"No, I want you to come from just my cock. I know you can, can't you, baby? I know you can just nut from me fucking you like this," Jordan says, and Liam whines, burrows his face into Jordan's neck, breathes hot against Jordan's neck until he does come, until Jordan fucks his orgasm from him and he's spilling between their bodies, hot come over Jordan's stomach, sticking to Liam because all Liam can do is lay there, take the over sensitivity, whining for Jordan to stop now because it hurts a little bit, but he doesn't want Jordan to stop, not really, not until Jordan's fucked his own come into Liam and it's dripping from him.

When Jordan finally does, Liam can feel it, hear the the squelch of how wet he is, the undertone to Jordan's feral moaning as he lets Liam's name drip from his tongue. And when Liam finally finds the strength to lift himself up, he can feel Jordan slip out and the come slide dirty down the back of his thigh.

This is where he wants to be, in bed with his hot lover, marked up, filled up, used up and spent, rolling in the sheets because kissing is amazing when he's in his post orgasm haze. Because it feels good to be home in the warm circle of Jordan's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Tumblr.](http://liamthirst.tumblr.com/)


End file.
